Sweet Devotion
by silentdeadlyfox
Summary: This little one shot is about Matt and Mello, they decide to give more than what Near planned for... Rated M...containing: Sex, language, mpreg, and whatever else in there means rating of M xD Yaoi and yes meaning awesome? @w@ NO FLAME.


_**The small albino had been completely closed in to a corner of his room!**_

**The red-head and blond had the petite boy with spaces to escape out.**

**"M-Mello Matt W-Why do you want me?" Though he stuttered rather captivating and reticent. Suddenly without a notice, the red-head named Matt, advanced in front of Near. Just then, the blond made his entry in and evoked the back-side of Near.**

**They took their turns, to assist the proper clothing they called first, only for this time, made sense who got what, kind of like a pack of wolves, the leader gets the larger prize while the others get what is named. Only in this instance, Mello called for the pants, as for Matt, the shirt**

**This was quite anomalous! He wasn't used to this what would he do? Just let them have at him or would he make the escape to get out of this? But his escape thought changed now, well since Matt was now licking and discovering Near's pale and soft chest with his warm tongue, lapping at the skin hungrily like a dog more over. When he got done making his marks of licking, he moved up a level, he now began to frisk with his firm nipples and sucking very roughly. Near jumped at the fact the red-head bit him right on the sensitive part of his nipples! He just made a whine at the soon-gone pain.**

**Just now he felt the second half of the treatment, Mello was making his way about it just now. He of course had the back end to himself! Completely free for him to roam about in that boy's pants! He made his some-what toasty hand into the free fitting pajama pants. The blond made his move, and groped at a spot of the little boy's ass, he heard the little high-pitched sound made out the little mouth and smirked some.**

**Just then the two over-dominant males took a further step and instantly clamped opposite sides of the soft, alabaster neck! They just made him make the highest squeal come out and actually saw the boy's whole tiny body turn a shade of red that they never had seen in their life onto a person They just grinned in an uncomfortable feeling, quickly sucking at his little, sensitive neck and like a vacuum. Just then, red metallic liquid seeped out new broken holes of his skin, they sucked up much of it as they needed or so they thought, not like they were vampires or anything though.**

**At that very moment, the sucking ceased and toys were pushed a side of their scene Near's heart was beating like a small animal heart, very fast and he was now scared_ What the hell do they want now?!_ He thought to himself only to swallow nervously, so far was just really nice but now was really different. He saw their imperious expressions which soon disappeared as Mello and Matt took their positions they used to do with Near on the floor. The three boys firstly removed their clothing all together only to make then seem like naked role models right? Well too bad for poor Near now, he was trapped with two naked rivals you could say.**

**"Near calm down and we will try to make this PAINLESS for you as possible okay?" Mello said in a tone that actually matched his name all together.**

**Matt had laid back-down on the oak-wood floor and Mello laid Near chest-to-chest with the red-head and they could very well feel their own hearts pounding with each other. Just then Mello slowly inserted something quite large into the small boy, who seemed to be very tight, Mello was despising that fact, only to scream about it in his head, _Damn it Near why do you have to be small, and more over a fucking VIRGIN!?_**

**He then gave a evil grin and rocked his hips back and forth with the small boy, almost in rhythm together but yet it was hard since this was pretty much Doggy-style sex to be right. But as for Matt, the expressions of Near and his screams of pleasure yet pain, surged through Matt, he hadn't felt emotions only to tease with Near's nipples again but with his fingers.**

**Mello decided to make his stop and save his fill for next time maybe but something surged him to keep going on for his sake! He just noticed that he splattered white, thick liquid inside the boy's entrance. Matt made his stop of teasing, having see the boy in tears and red all over, they were now collapsed in a heap of tiredness. Mello panted of slight tire and for Near, he didn't pant but made little breaths in between his cries, which the tears quit running afterward though. They lay Near in the middle of the two and planted weak, sweet, heated kisses on the slick and wet body, only to have each of the three smiling soon enough.**

**The boys were now in deep rest and all embraced on the floor, breathing shallow and the room itself silent and dead.**

****************************************************************************************************

**Only the three found dead-looking heaps up on the floor, Near woke up around 6 hours and 31 minutes from their sexual occupation, the inadequate body of his. He felt the nerve to force himself to get up, but when he had he had the worst time walking toward the bathroom- which was found in the right side of the room when he faced the window.  
Near hunched over the sink and slowly turned the knob of the sink faucet to the left, making the water warmer. Only when he looked into the mirror, he saw...his eyes them self deeply, had changed a sense of direction toward emotion! They were completely filled will the lost love he was searched for the whole years! He was surprised knowing that had appeared into his once-blank eyes. However, that was not important to this situation...Near now just discarded the white clothing onto the floor closest to the door, pulling back the shower curtain then stepping in with silent foot steps and having his cold feet get used to the bath mat on the floor that prevented falling on the bath room floor. He twisted the round knob slowly to have his cold body adapt to warm water, which his skin was sensitive to water temperature.  
Near then moved the shower head in the direction he felt comfortable to, he didn't need any hair-cleaning supplies though, his hair was soft and healthy enough as it should be...As it came to him, the half-albino felt the tight feeling conjure up into his gut area as if someone was possibly...watching him? No...who wants to...then again there was always Mello and Matt still, but they were quite heavy sleepers, Near knows his rivals real well.**

**Near turned the knob to "OFF" and dripped off water some then got a white towel- his signature color for a lot of things. He dried his hair quickly along with the soft...sensitive...feminine-like body that was so very attractive!  
The albino boy wrapped that very towel around his waist and walked to his dresser, which was also white, and pulled out a double version of his pajamas he wore each and every day, they must have been real comfortable for Near to wear such soft material.**

**"Hey...Near...Why don't you remove the towel so we can admire your BEAUTY!" Mello said with a slight...drunk-look to his expression but Near knew he had a dream that possibly had such an effect on the brain, still treating the blond like he was in the dream state.**

**"Mello...You may have to wait for yourself to get this small ass then..." Near joked while wiggling then carried his clothes to the bathroom once again, shutting the door quietly so Matt wouldn't waken.**

*************************************************************************************************

**Had time skipped through quick enough, ever since Mello, Near, and Matt had their little "time to themselves". The time had skipped about the length of three months. The only flaw about their relationship was the whole fact that Near was always acting quiet strange... He had the strangest and latest cravings for melted vanilla cream along with dipping mandarin oranges in the white substance, this as Near said childishly, "Mello...you know this makes my stomach feel better as if it is happy!"  
Only thing the blond could laugh about of Near was the fact he sounded so childish, never in his life had he heard the white-haired boy say something like that. Now kids were getting ready to walk by the room the three were in, Mello knew his action and quickly gave a glare at Near so he still looked touch and then glared, piercing his turquoise eyes at the little kids passing through the living room that kids go to watch Television in the mornings, but for now Near and Mello claimed. The kids whined and quickly ran to class, the blond now found it funny and laughed.  
"Mello...scaring kids isn't right...don't be so harsh please..."  
"Near...be quiet, this isn't of your concern, maybe you hate it but I love it so butt out."  
Near paused eating only to pick that up, lately his hormones have been in control, keeping his emotionless self away from his body. But Mello made a mistake about what he said, the white-haired boy only turned and got up, his face with a darkened expression.  
"Mello...do NOT talk like that to me!" The boy tightened his hands up into fists and actually, became physical for once only to punch the blond directly in the face, he had a slight growl in his throat but the dark red mark on the blond's face assured him he made his point.  
"Near...You...You are so asking for it you mother fucker!" Soon enough Mello found a target that was easy and quick to spot...his abdomen area, he knew for the past two months...the white one had been VERY sensitive about being touched there. So the blond now took his turn and punched the boy in the abdomen, causing the boy to fall to the ground on his knees and scream in pain as he held onto the stomach and tears running down.  
"Near...it serves you right for hitting me...you should know I am not easy to calm nor am I easy to deal with..."  
The boy continued to curl up on the floor and wince in pain with hot, salty tears running down, Near regretted this, and pains shouldn't be this great! Is something wrong with him...!? He knew something must be...All the symptoms...No is he going crazy!? Well to name symptoms, he had been experiencing all the things related to pregnancy...but then how could it be possible! It could be...maybe he has a deformation inside him?**

*************************************************************************************************

**The albino boy just noticed he gained about ten pounds more then he had. It was now just two days from the fighting incident.  
"Near...stop being so worried about your stomach...makes you look like a mirror whore!"  
"Shut up Mello...not like I look girly like you..." Near said in a sincere voice and pulled his shirt back down, then Mello got up, when he closed in on Near he was just about to hit him but made his mind to resist hitting the boy!  
"Mello...I am going to the nurse...maybe she will know what is wrong."  
"Tch...like she knows..." He just rolled his eyes and walked off as he carried his chocolate bar then soon enough ate while walking. Near always wondered if Mello ever had cavities from eating chocolate all the time? He wondered if the boy had diabetes or something... No and why should he worry? That isn't his body to worry about.**

**So Near strolled to the Nurses' office and soon enough a little kid with a patch over his eye, which had blood slightly streaming down it, came out and was crying still from the pain. Near sighed and walked in as he saw a small-framed lady with streaming dark red hair and a slight tan complexion up on her skin, looked to the albino with a little reassuring smile then walked over to Near.  
"Hello Near, is there anything I can help you with today?"  
"I need a blood test done, and if you can, do a few physical checks maybe?"  
"Sure...just lay down on this bed please."  
Near now laid on the "bed" which was actually an exam table for patients. The nurse, named Ms. Kagawa got out a baby-sized needle.  
"A baby needle?"  
"Well...the regular-sized ones are being cleaned off."  
She then wrapped a elastic-type of thing around his arm to possibly help show veins that could give blood. She then rubbed alcohol over the intersection meaning where the elbow is, and quickly, a vein popped up and she stuck the needle in his vein. She saw the blood fill the needle's bottle and when it filled, she took the needle out, putting a white band-aid on his arm. She put the test up on the counter close to her, he just sighed and gave a smile as she unbuttoned his shirt to soon see if any bruises or anything were placed up on his body. She smiled that there was none and soon enough put pressure down on to his body, most spots had been pain free, until it came to the lower abdomen, when she pushed on it, the boy groaned in pain and loudly.  
"Okay...uhm let me just do a few more tests and we will have you figured out!**

**A few hours passed, the nurse stared in disbelief at her chart, the boy just sat up and looked quite confused. "Wh-What is it!?"  
"Near...this is just...let me get this over with and quick...you're pregnant..."  
Near's eyes then widened and he was out of breath as well words then stared at his seemingly-flat abdomen and slowly glided a hand over it. He swallowed and only stared at the nurse. "Uh-Uh...would you...w-would you maybe...do an ultrasound to see how many months I am?"  
"Unfortunately we can't...we have the money for the machine but we didn't think that kids or rather teenagers of your age might decide to get pregnant anyway...so we're sorry for your luck but I will inform the head master when I can but don't worry...I won't mention you or any names, okay?"  
He sighed and nodded with an understanding smile. "Okay...thank you Ms. Kagawa..." Suddenly two little twins of age five darted in the office, both were crying. Obviously by the cuts and bruises, they had fell on the ground too much outside. Near shook his head and just shuffled out the room, soon getting to his bedroom, but Mello had already gotten in anyway.**

*************************************************************************************************

**Seven months- Have passed since the sexual night the three had together. Mello now decided to stay recluse in his room but as for Near, his company was Matt, who kept watch on him every ten minutes or so. Near usually only asked Matt to help get him food or help Near get his favorite toy or any simple task that didn't distract the red-head from his PSP.  
"Matt...have you seen Mello today? He hasn't been out of his room at all...Usually he would come out to get some more chocolate by this time if I am right..."  
"Probably just sleeping away or something..." He was too busy playing Dissidia Final Fantasy, to take time for doing such a unimportant task, yet he sighed and paused the game as he got up, he stopped before the black door- which had little holes and a few indentions from Mello taking his anger out on it. But the red-head twisted the knob, finding it locked this time! The only one who had the key was the blond himself, Near couldn't find a way to open it since no one had hair pins or anything around here, well some of the girls do, but to rummage through their items, would make him seem as though he liked the girls in a stalker-kind of way.  
"MELLO!!! GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM!!"  
Near shuffled his feet over to the locked knob and tried it out, but no luck for the boy, he sighed and put a hand to his head only thinking to himself, "Why does he do this?" Just then Near sought a little hair pin on the floor, oh glory for the luck! Just then he picked the lock accurately in only three seconds. When the two entered, they saw...blood stains on the black carpet. They only smelled chocolate and blood, maybe a little smoke but not much. Soon the trail of blood was followed at the end of it, to the mostly closed closet door, behind it was heard sobbing then heard laughter, and this laughter showed when someone was losing it completely.  
"M-Mello...don't be like this, come out of there instead of ignoring us..." Suddenly the door opened, the blond with slight tattered clothes showed, and he had a pocket knife in his hand. He smirked uncomfortingly toward the two.  
"Why do you want me hm? Come to take me!? I should think you need to die...but wait without you or anyone, I will die alone!" He continued the charade of insanity for some time but the red-head saw the blond truly laying his eyes up on the bump of Near's belly, knowing the blond maybe would kill that.  
"NO MELLO!!!!" Matt then stood before Near and with his arms out to protect, he looked to the albino, having an expression telling him to run out of here and fast, Near sprinted out quickly only to think of the child bearing inside him and he made it to his room, locking it. The white-haired one locked the door and sat in his closet as he closed the door, hiding under several piles of stuffed animals only to cry to himself Matt...I....Why did you have to risk yourself...**

**************************************************************************************************

**So the albino had been alone, not risking his life or the child's...to see the mental nutcase called Mello. He only got out when he knew it was safe to make it out of the room he so much as felt safe in. But tonight was different, the silence was killing everything, most of all...Mello was usually asleep at this time, was Near right? Not this time, he wasn't safe really. So Near snuck out into the kitchen now, it was 12:45 A.M. and Near was indeed hungry, his stomach biting at him for food. He reached the kitchen area and scanned the foods up on the counter areas, he sought a basket of fruit and grabbed the metal handle, he then got a bottle of water and quickly made it to his room, but just a few seconds before the door, the blond had stopped before him with an evil grin printed on his face, he had the bloodied knife two months before, so it meant the albino had been just about nine months now. The blond shifted the knife point to the nape of Near's neck and grinned a little more as he inserted the knife deeply, blood gushed out like oil.**

**The albino woke up with his heart speeding and his lungs were tight. He only had a nightmare of the blond, but the nine months was no joke, he was showing so visible now, that no one could think of him as over weight anymore. But what truly woke him up was a quick pain the surged through his small, intricate body. The boy only groaned.  
It was about seven exactly in the morning anyway, he discarded the sheet and walked slightly with heavy steps, to the bathroom. He undressed and turned the bath tub knob toward the right for hot water. Soon enough, the pain surged again, only more intensely. He grasped at his abdomen and when the pain stopped, he turned the knob to "OFF" and stepped in the soothing hot water, then felt the pain surge again, only the pains were coming together, a lot like contractions.  
No...the baby can't...No!! I...don't have anyone to help!  
He continued feeling the pain surge oftenly and the contractions becoming two minutes apart from each other.**

**Had it been already 18 hours in to labor and a lot of the time having to refill the warm water, just then the boy, he soon enough began to feel the need to push but he couldn't since he was not a girl, meaning he didn't have an exit for the baby to get out. Near just cried in pain as he continued to be in pain. The boy felt weaker and weaker...his conscious slipping away and soon enough he laid in the bath tub and Matt ran in along with Mello who wasn't insane any longer. They were too late...too late to save the little white-haired boy, who had no way to give birth... Maybe he was too young? Maybe he was...who knows.  
The blond and red-haired boy just stared in complete shock and tried to wake him any way. Then they gave up only to cry and soon enough the blond, had made his death sentence, he had gotten the very pocket knife...and deep stabbed himself just so that he could be with Near...only for that reason.  
The bathroom floor was now filling slowly on the floor around the blond and Matt ran out of the room, to get the mind of his cleared.**

**Just then, the white-haired boy...woke up next to someone...who...who is it? He turned to take notice...then seeing it was the blond who was embracing him but they were in a paradise weren't they? Yes...they were...the paradise itself was on earth, but now they were not to be judged or anything, now that they were in this together, they were immortal, together and most of all.  
they were in the very heaven...in love.**

_**I love you...**_

_**Please...please stay here...never leave.**_

_**No one makes it up for you...**_

**************************************************************************************************

**Haha, guys I am done, just tell me what you thought please? Thank you and I loved making this story...the ending made me sad though when I typed it ;-;**

**~silentdeadlyfox**


End file.
